He Forgot
by JayN1127
Summary: He had discarded her. She was forgotten.
1. Chapter 00

**Prologue**

**Forgotten**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All Buffy-related material belongs to Joss Whedon and all Twilight-related material belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Warning: **Mentions of near Super!Buffyness. Slice of life and all the inane things we face in life. Slightly skewed timeline in Twilight-verse - if events and people don't match up, make a note and comment. All questions, comments and concerns can be addressed in the review section.

* * *

She should have stayed away.

The man before her was hers no longer. He belonged to another. He was happy now, surrounded by his coven. His Family.

His eyes ever so tender as they looked upon his wife, holding her close, as if afraid she would disappear.

Like she herself had done so many years ago.

He wanted more but she gave nothing. She could give nothing.

She was no longer his world.

He told her they were mated. He spoke of Forever, of Eternity. Their happiness had been a fleeting dream, one she deluded herself into believing. She was just too late to realize.

He already woke.

And his lips descended.

He had forgotten.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:** I havn't updated my first story in quite some time, but I've lost inspiration at the moment. I apologize to all those that have followed me.


	2. Chapter 01

**Chapter 1**

**Screwed  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All Buffy-related material belongs to Joss Whedon and all Twilight-related material is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

**Warning: **Mentions of near Super!Buffyness. Slice of life and all the inane things we face in life. Slightly skewed timeline in Twilight-verse - if events and people don't match up, make a note and comment. All questions, comments and concerns can be addressed in the review section.

* * *

Sometimes, she wondered if she was a masochist. Perhaps she loved the pain. Relished in it even. Is that why she was always with men that hurt her? Made her bleed. Made her cry. Made her curse her very existence.

She had battled with herself to come to a decision. Something reasonable. Something logical. But that sure as hell didn't look anything halfway resembling cool and collected. She had taken one look at his smiling face and escaped. Ran. With her metaphorical tail between her legs.

She was so ashamed

But what was done was done. She could only salvage what little of her pride she had and walk on. Move forward. She had done it countless times before. This was no different.

_But it is. You're alone._

Damn it! Couldn't she for one minute be at peace, even with herself? Did her subconscious have to be so damn nosey. Couldn't she delude herself just a little? She had so much practice over the years, what's a few more minutes. Thankfully, her mind was her own. Quiet. Soundless.

So focused was she on her inner monologue that she didn't hear them until they surrounded her. If their fierce growling didn't stop her, the smell certainly did.

_You would think smelling like that I could actually, you know, smell them._

"Nice doggy. I'm just passing through. No reason to get all anal retentive ya' know?"

Apparently, was not the right thing to say.

They lunged.

"I'm so screwed."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: **I had originally planned for a full length story, but a drabble-fic seems much more my alley. Because of this each chapter of _He Forgot _will be written encompass one scene and one scene only.


	3. Chapter 02

**Chapter 2**

**She Ran**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All Buffy-related material belongs to Joss Whedon and all Twilight-related material is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

**Warning:** Mentions of near Super!Buffyness. Slice of life and all the inane things we face in life. Slightly skewed timeline in Twilight-verse - if events and people don't match up, make a note and comment. All questions, comments and concerns can be addressed in the review section.

* * *

They were fast. So much faster than she was use to dealing with. So much faster.

_But still, not fast enough,_ she thought bitterly, a grimace pulling at her youthful features.

They missed her by a mile, landing themselves into a tangled pile. She would have even called it cute if not for the snarls that erupted from their mighty jaws. Jaws that looked ready to tear her limb from limb.

Instead of instantly rounding upon her like she initially thought, however, they seemed hesitant. Reluctant. Like they didn't know what to make of her.

And that's when she met one of their eyes. Eyes that spoke of intelligence. Of understanding.

_Maybe things are finally look-_

Eyes that suddenly widened with shock. Denial. Guilt. Determination.

She didn't know what had caused that glint to enter its eye, but she sure as hell didn't want to find out.

She did the only thing she could.

She ran.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 03

**Chapter 3**

**Confronted**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All Buffy-related material belongs to Joss Whedon and all Twilight-related material is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

**Warning:** Mentions of near Super!Buffyness. Slice of life and all the inane things we face in life. Slightly skewed timeline in Twilight-verse - if events and people don't match up, make a note and comment. All questions, comments and concerns can be addressed in the review section.

* * *

"Stop. Stop fighting me! I said _stop!" _the teen cried, and hadn't that been a shocker. She knew that the wolves were too intelligent to be mere wolves, but to come face to face with her once attacker was a shock. Considering the fact that he was very much with the naked, and that he was currently on _top _of her, she felt completely justified.

"Yeah. Let me think about that one. No. But if we're making with the demands, I have one for you. How about you get off. _Now_," she growled. "Especially before I make you. And let me tell you, my way ends with much blood. A lot of it too. Preferably yours. Now make like the wind and blow off."

She didn't know how he had caught up to her, but he had. But then again, she had thought wolf had merely wanted to maim her. Wanted to rid her from this world._ A girl could only hope,_ she thought bitterly. So maybe she slowed a bit, allowing it to catch up with her, hoping for it all to end, because did she really want to continue living if this was what that meant?

But instead of doing what she expected, the wolf-turned teen had wanted to _talk _ to her. Honest to goodness talk to her and hadn't kicker. Especially with the nudeness. And well, one thing obviously led to another and they were rolling about. On the forest floor. And did she mention the nudeness?

_Bad Buffy. _

But his response was definitely not of the good. No siree, considering his complete disregard for her words and _leaned _in. Actually _leaned _in. "How about no?" The kid, and that was what he was in her eyes, had the audacity to smirk as he whispered into her ears, his voice a rumble all around her. "I know you felt it."

Time stopped -

_"I know you felt it._ _When I was inside you; you'll feel it again Buffy - I'm gonna make you feel it." Words spoken from a bleach blonde vampire came, teasing at her senses, mocking her. _

_"Ask me again why I could never love you." A lone girl defenseless against her captor, crying her heart out. Crying. Always crying. Wishing the World cried with her._

- and started again.

Her eyes narrowed.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: **Reference comes from Season 6, Episode 19: Seeing Red.


End file.
